The Monster of North Lake: Chapter 8
It took Steven, Ryan, Andrew, me acting like a crane, and Angel who had transformed into a bear to pull the harpoon gun from behind the forge to Andrew's boat out front. I swear by every god I did most of the work. As soon as we placed the gun in the boat it sank. I pulled on the rope we had attached and manged to pull the gun out of the lake throwing my back out in the process. "So... plan B?" I asked lying on the ground. "We're going to need a bigger boat." Ryan said bluntly. 'We don't have a bigger boat." Steven and Andrew said together. "I've got one." I said raising my hand, still lying on the ground. Steven helped me up and I cracked my neck. "It's back at my camp in the garage. Let's go." I took one step and just fell over. I looked up at the guys and pointed at Andrew. "Unsink your boat cause we're gonna need it." Andrew, Steven, and Angel retrieved the boat from Poseidon's grip while Ryan worked some healing magic on my back. By the time they drained the boat, my back was, almost back to normal. I rode in the boat with Andrew and Steven while Ryan took the jet ski. We arrived at my camp with no monster incident. My mom waved to us from the porch. We walked to the one car garage that was separate from the camp. I opened the sliding doors and revealed the boat. It was a black Nitro bass boat with read highlights, and yes, a glitter finish. "It holds five people, over 650 pounds, with two live wells, and a 250 Mercury motor. And when where done with this... We can go tubing." I said tossing a two man tube at Ryan and Andrew. Andrew shoved it aside and climbed in the boat. "Oh this will work nicely." He said running his hand over the controls. The boat suddenly roared to live then shut off again. "My bad!" Andrew said taking his hands off the boat. "Lets get it in the water and back to base so we can hook up the harpoon." Steven said. Suddenly my mom emerged from the camp. "Joseph! Lunch is ready! If your friends want they can stay too!" "OK but let's do it after lunch." I said and we raced into the camp. After a lunch of hamburgs, hot dogs, chips, french fries and a few liters of soda we were full. We thanked my mom for lunch and went outside. I backed the car up to the boat and the guys hooked it up. My camp has it's own man made boat launch so we didn't have to drive to the other side of the lake to launch it. We launched the boat and I allowed Steven to drive it around to the dock while I parked the car and put the trailer back in the garage. I ran back to the dock and the guys started their boats and I flew in to the air. There aren't many boat's going up and down the lake so we looked like an armada going up the lake. We docked the boats and set to work on installing the harpoon. I made sure we could easily remove the harpoon since I didn't want my mom thinking we were going whaling or "Monstering" in this case. "Alright the harpoon's set, just need to make some adjustments to the motor..." Andrew said quietly. "Andrew." Steven warned shaking his head. "Hey I'm just gonna make sure it can haul the extra weight." Andrew explained. "Fine by me." I said "Just nothing too obvious, OK?" Andrew smiled then set to work on the motor. Soon we were cruising around the lake searching for the monster. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The North Lake Saga